La prochaine fois, je te fais la peau
by Stoneskin
Summary: Quelque part au dessus des mers de Grand Line. Un certain Roronoa Zoro, vient d'être expulsé de l'archipel Shabondy, paré pour un voyage de trois jours et trois nuits sans connaître son lieu de destination. A quoi peut-il penser pendant tout ce temps ? Un petit OS sur le grand marimo. - Réécriture fort probable un jour ou l'autre.


_Hellooo ! Je me suis donc lancée dans une 2e fic, un One-Shot précisément, sur Zoro (pour changer, tiens), mais qui est largement différente de la première, du moins je l'espère, que je trouvais assez mauvaise. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour la mise en page, car c'est vrai que le texte est assez sous forme de gros bloc, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. Et pour faire bref, bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer :** _Tout les personnages de One Piece appartiennent au grand Oda !  
_

**Rating :** _K+, pour 2 ou 3 insultes que j'ai pu écrire._

* * *

Stop. Arrêtons tout ça maintenant, par pitié. Regarde. J'en viens même à dire une formule de politesse, si ce n'est pas honteux, vraiment... Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que je ravale ma dignité, me rabaissant à l'état de mendiant afin d'espérer échapper à cet enfer... Car c'est à des périodes comme celles là, où j'aimerai disposer d'un cerveau similaire à celui de mon très cher capitaine, ne me permettant pas de réfléchir au risque d'atteindre le niveau de surchauffe absolue. En effet, je suis dans l'obligation de répondre à ces questions dont je n'ai que d'autre choix que de me poser et qui fusent dans ma tête. Enfin, les questions, c'est vite dit. Plutôt une, qui en rassemble d'autres. Oui, quelque chose dans ce genre. Voilà.

J'aimerai simplement savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là. Une promesse, notre promesse, Kuina... Celle qui m'incite à toujours aller plus loin, celle qui m'a rendu tel que je le suis en ce moment... Et puis, je me devais de ne plus jamais perdre, ça aussi je me l'étais juré ! Alors comment j'en suis arrivé là, bon sang ! Tout ces entraînements ne m'ont ils servi à rien ? Non, je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible !

Travailler sans relâche, jour après jour, transpirer, souffrir, lutter, ne pas s'arrêter, continuer, toujours continuer, tenter de garder son calme, résister à l'appel du massacre, qui aurait eu ses répercutions sur le premier venu... Oh, ça oui, on a eu l'occasion de me prendre pour un dégénéré, ou ce genre de type aux vouloirs complètement absurdes, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'ils peuvent dire, et qui tentent l'impossible pour parvenir à leurs buts... Je suis peut-être comme ça finalement. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense quand même pas qu'une grande poignée de personnes soit simplement capable d'aboutir à un résultat semblable, voir supérieur au mien. Il faut sûrement une sacré volonté de fer après tout, tenace et sans faille, pour arriver à l'objectif que l'on se donne, dès le début. Oui, ça doit être ça. Et cette volonté là, je l'ai, ah ça oui, mes ambitions, j'y suis accroché, de tout mon être !

Et pourtant...

Je crois que je ne cesserai de me demander comment un être, un seul, soit parvenu à chambouler la vie d'un autre rien que par le fait d'exister. Je ne sais pas, et je crois que je ne le saurai jamais. Le pousser à tout abandonner, sans même ne rien dire. Le poussant à une réalité, qu'il est incapable d'affronter. Le poussant à se sacrifier, pour fuir, ou pour éviter, ce qui est censé arriver. Le poussant à oublier, la raison même de son existence, tout simplement en y implantant la sienne, à la place. Je dois bien avouer que c'est assez monstrueux comme façon de faire les choses.

Je ne sais pas si tout le monde serait en mesure de comprendre ce que je raconte en ce moment. Les gens ont peut-être raison après tout, je dois être fou. Mais qu'est ce que la folie au juste ? Est-ce le fait d'avoir à être confronté à soi-même, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et de ne jamais pouvoir s'échapper de cette emprise, de vivre en permanence dominé, par sa... Conscience ? Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'en avoir eu. Je ne sais pas vraiment par qui ou par quoi peut-on subir cette influence. Mais je pense que personne ne le sait réellement, au fond.

Tu m'as conduit au néant, Kuma.

Oh, tu es sûrement bien au courant déjà. A quoi bon feindre la surprise ? Je suis persuadé que tu te rendais compte de l'ampleur de tes actes et paroles, et au fond, tu devais bien savoir que tu ne m'achèverai pas. Alors à quoi joues tu avec moi ? Est-ce à cause du gouvernement mondial, est-ce lui qui t'a rendu ainsi ? Non pas une machine à tuer, cherchant délibérément à « défendre » l'ordre public, mais un tortionnaire, poussant les hommes à se remettre en question à n'en plus pouvoir, non sans les tuer mais en les laissant en vie, justement ? Ce doit être la pire des souffrances, en quelques sortes. Mais c'est à se demander s'ils sont assez intelligents pour penser à ce genre de méthode. Non, je ne crois pas. Alors n'as tu réellement aucun état d'âme ?

Je dois bien avouer que tu es sacrément intelligent au final. Tu as réussi à me faire peur, et je pense que c'est que tu voulais depuis le début, non ? Et cette peur, aussi malfaisante qu'elle soit, mène à la paranoïa, je suppose que tu l'avais bien compris ? Tout ce que tu cherches, c'est donc de me pousser à me détruire. Que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. A cause de cette foutue peur. Cette peur, conçue par l'imagination, cette peur qui ne te saisit qu'aux moments les plus propices, quand tu prends bien le temps de réfléchir. Cette peur, qui te tord le ventre et qui pourrait mettre à ses pieds le plus abruti des hommes, ou presque, si l'on retire monsieur-le-futur-roi-des-pirates du lot. Cette peur, qui pousse à méditer à nouveau, provoquant alors encore plus de désastres qu'elle n'en avait causé jusqu'à présent. C'est cette peur là, que tu es parvenu à me concéder, tu pourrais presque en être fier de toi, tu sais.

C'est vrai, il y a des instants où j'ai bien cru y passer. Ces moments là, où on a l'impression que l'âme est le corps ne sont plus en osmose, se détachant petit à petit, et la lutte qui s'en suit, tellement puissante qu'elle en devient irrationnelle. Des centaines de sentiments qui submergent l'esprit, aussi indescriptibles qu'ils soient, et revenant en permanence à l'assaut, si l'esprit était tenté par l'idée de les chasser de son antre. Maintes fois j'ai eu la sensation de ne pas être seul, mais ce n'était pas dans le bon sens du terme... J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être possédé. Eh oui, j'en viens à dire ce genre de choses. C'est tellement ridicule...

En fait, t'es un sacré salaud. M'avoir mis une rouste, et laissé en plan, en plus que l'autre imbécile de blondinet m'ait vu dans cet état, c'est déjà beaucoup. Mais te manifester une seconde fois, et m'humilier, devant mes nakamas, en m'envoyant balader je ne sais où, sans même que je n'ai le temps de riposter, c'est trop. Signe ton arrêt de mort, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.

...

Aaah, putain. J'ai l'impression que ça va un peu mieux. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que c'est un début ? Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas si important. Je me sens libéré d'un poids qui me gênait depuis un moment déjà. Sûrement parce que j'avais plus de temps devant moi, cette fois ci. Et je me sens flotter, comme si j'étais maintenu dans les airs, pourtant, mon corps s'obstine à ne pas vouloir me répondre... Quelle étrange sensation. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Ero-cook, Franky, Brook, Nami, Robin... Qu'êtes vous devenus ? Vous me manquez. Vraiment. Mon saké aussi.

Quant à toi, grand corsaire de mes deux, la prochaine fois, je te fais la peau.

* * *

_Voilààà ! Et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour transmettre vos critiques (positives ou négatives, qu'importe, tant qu'elles sont constructives) ! Bisous !_


End file.
